This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by EricaBbyx22
Summary: You find love in unexpected places, Miley just didn't know she'd find it with the guy her sister was engaged to. Niley!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was always told to fight for what I believed in or for what I wanted. I shouldn't justify this situation by that though. I knew what I was doing is wrong. I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with my sister's fiancé. But no matter how you try you can't choose who you love, no matter how much you try. What does my sister want me to do though? Smile and be happy for her on her wedding day and pretend these feelings aren't here for her fiancé. I love my sister but as bad as this sounds, she doesn't deserve Nick. She never has and she never will.

It all started the day I met Nick. Demi has always been a party girl and never has been the type to commit. So when she told me that she found the perfect guy and they are engaged, I could barely believe it. The only way possible for that is for her fiancé to be the same way she is. No one in their right mind would commit to a girl like Demi. Nick is totally the opposite from what I expected. He's kind, endearing, handsome and intelligent. This list could go on forever for all the things that Nick is. But this isn't why this story is being written. It's to tell the tale about how I, Miley Stewart, ruined my sister Demi's wedding day and fell in love with the most perfect man I've ever met, Nick Grey.

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't a chapter; this is just a prologue to basically tell you what is going to be going on in my story. Some of you may be wondering why I haven't been updating my other stories and that is because I kind of quit writing for a little bit. But I'm back now and ready to start writing again. :]**


	2. Chapter One: The Announcement Party

Chapter One:

Throughout my entire life I've just been in the shadow of my older sister Demi. I've always envied her though for who she was and what she had. Growing up, people had always seemed to like Demi better. When we were in high school she was the popular cheerleader who dated all the hottest guys, she was the girl who went to all the best parties, and the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. I was the kind of girl who stayed in and did homework and got good grades. I mean, I wasn't a loser with no friends or anything, I just wasn't that popular. People at school or around town only knew me as Demi's sister. After high school I went off to an Ivy League college while she stayed back in our small town and went to a community college just around the block from our house. But my parents didn't care, she was still the favorite. Tell me how fair that is.

I just graduated from college and have decided to come back to my dreary hometown. My first night in town must be a coincidence with something Demi had planned because my mom had called to let me know that Demi called all of our relatives and all of her closest friends to a special dinner saying she had big news. Demi couldn't even invite me herself to the party; she really had to have our mom do it? That makes me feel wanted there. Sarcasm. I really am curious to what the news is though.

As I walked into the restaurant where Demi's announcement party was being held, I hurried to the reserved part of the restaurant. More people were there then I expected, about 200 to be exact. When I gazed around the room to find a place to sit, I immediately felt under dressed. The girls were wearing fancy dresses and the guys were wearing dress shirts and dress pants. I looked down at my skinny jeans and tank top, way too casual for this party. Oh well, I can't go home and change so I might as well just deal with it. I finally found a seat in the back at an empty table and sat down.

I looked around the room seeing people who were once my classmates in high school. I guess the saying _you don't usually talk to the people you were friends with in high school after high school_ doesn't apply to Demi. I see most of our old high school classmates here.

All of a sudden there was a guy standing in front of me. I'm not gonna lie, I thought he was cute. He was tall and muscular. Definitely an athlete or a personal trainer; he had a nice body from what I could see. His hair was a brown and curly and he had beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"So you're Miley?" He smirked as he asked.

"Yes, I'm Miley. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you, Nick?" It came out more as a question but whatever. "Can you tell me how you know who I am?"

"Demi has told me about you."

"Oh, so you're a friend of my sister?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that. Well it was nice talking to you. I should get going back to my table. The dinner should be starting soon." With that, he smiled at turned away walking out of sight. That was the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life. He was cute, but weird. Why he approached me, confused me.

I looked around the room for my sister. I haven't seen her in a few months. Even though she isn't particularly my favorite person on the face of the earth, I'd still enjoy seeing her, she's family after all. I finally found her and pushed my way through the crowd of people surrounding her.

"Hey Demi," I said as I awkwardly hugged her.

"Hey Miley. It's nice to see that you made it." She replied as she hugged back then let go.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back in Texas. I've missed it."

"Well, you've been going to college in New Jersey for four years, and you've lived here the other eighteen. Of course you'd miss Texas."

"I've been going to school in New York, Demi…" Seriously, Demi didn't even know what state I have lived in for the past four years? What a great sister.

"Right, that's what I meant!" She quickly lied.

"Yeah…Well, I'm gonna go take my seat back at my table." I smiled weakly at my sister and sat back down. Everyone soon got seated and the dinner. I looked towards the front of the room and Demi stood up holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone. I would like to thank everyone for coming." Demi started, "As you all know Nick and I have been dating seriously for the past two years." Demi gestured to the guy next to her. That was the guy who tried to talk with me earlier. No wonder he asked me who I was. But wait, they've been dating for two years and Demi has never thought to tell me, or introduce us?

Demi continued talking "Well we have invited you all here to inform you that we are now engaged." Demi…engaged? This should be interesting. Demi isn't the type to commit. Everyone in the room probably knew this, except for Nick I guess.

**Author's Note:** So I got a few reviews on the prologue and I would like to thank the people who reviewed it. This chapter is basically when Nick and Miley first meet. Miley doesn't get a good first impression of Nick. She thinks that he is a little weird at first, but she also thinks he is cute. This chapter is also a little bit more background on Miley and Demi and how Miley doesn't feel important and how she feels sort of insignificant in Demi's life. This chapter was pretty boring but it's going to get better, I promise! :)


End file.
